


nobody said it was easy

by aden



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: He wants the problems to be simple and yet there complex – nobody said it was easy.





	nobody said it was easy

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t the best nor do I think I did the characters justice but I’ve had that ‘scene’ in a loop with a what-if situation since the brief trailer dropped. all spelling mistakes are my own. 
> 
> also listening to the "the scientist" while thinking of this, helped.

_Gotham. Mayhem. It seemed the two were destined to be twisted together forever – no matter how hard, he wished for it to be different. But things don’t come true based on a wish, you need to put effort and hard work into the situation at hand – and he was complying that but sometimes he wished it could be easier._

_Easier being the keyword in a lot of things that compelled the young billionaire’s life – nothing was easy in Gotham and he adapted to that fast. So, why should this be any different?_

_He knew he had to comply to Jerome’s demand to see him or else, hundreds of people would fall victim to his next stunt. (He also knew, his presence wouldn’t grantee a safety for those but he liked to think, he’d talk some sense into the person. He ~~knows~~ knew him.)_

It was lighter and Bruce had to wonder if it was as if the city knew what mayhem was about to take place – the easier to see the destruction of buildings, people; _humanity_. He watched from afar and knew it was just the right of amount of pizazz for the ginger – the stage, the suit, and people; a crowd fit for a comedian like him was a dream come true. But Bruce knew those dreams were long gone and in its place was something sinister.

  
He watched with mild fascination as Jerome talked into the microphone and his ‘partners’ stood off to the side, waiting and willingly to comply to his little command but he knew it’d take a turn at some point or another – nobody stays on top of Gotham for very long. But Jerome wasn’t about ruling, _no_ , he was about fun and for a brief while, Bruce was as well. Things change. People change. Once those who were making jokes to make a boy smile had turned into an uncertain game of cat and mouse since the rebirth that was sinister. He’d seen something in Jerome that night at the diner before Selina interrupted, something that made him want to pull him close once more but it was gone as soon as the twinkle sparkled. (And he was left with mixed up feelings as he ventured home about the very complex person and a certain brunette.)

  
He was in plain sight but it seemed Jerome hadn’t seen him yet as he kept hammering on and on – something that _hadn’t_ changed once a certain topic was breeched. He knew the more he stood in the background, the more he was prolonging the situation on hand but he couldn’t move forward – it was as if he had been permanently rooted in that spot. He wanted to snap a picture and show _this_ person that his dream came true but in the worst way. He wanted to reverse time and be rooted in that brief minute the two looked at one another in that diner; he wanted it be like it was before but that in itself had problems. He wanted to _help_ him but you can’t when they don’t want it; he wanted… but that was the problem. He ~~wanted~~ wants the problems to be simple and yet there complex – nobody said it was easy.

  
The crowd remained still and curious around him as people craned their heads to look forward; some whispering to the person next to them with slight anxiousness and, yet all he could think was ‘What the hell is wrong with people?’ but he wasn’t any better; he wanted to see what destruction Jerome would bring this time. It was interesting at least but with him, it always was.

  
“It seems _someone_ can’t follow instructions… so maybe a little fire will speed things up a little, yea?” Jerome said as his eyes swiftly scanned across the audience while giving Bridgit a hand gesture. Bruce stiffened as he listened to the instruction and bit his tongue as the _there wasn’t any instructions, you idiot_ plagued his brain. He had to reframe from the spilt second decision to smirk that clouded his judgement. (Just like the good days.) He watched as the crowd watched with fear and wondered if staying was really worth it before he shifted his gaze upwards and saw a familiar face staring at him. _Gottcha!_

  
“Oh… there he is! Decided to play a little hide n' seek before the main event, Brucie?” Jerome questioned as he shifted the microphone closer with one hand while his other one remained preoccupied with something that was sure to lively up these idiots. He smiled as he watched the people shift their gaze towards the person he was looking at. Unfortunately, this little staring game was growing stale despite the tension that was there. He shifted his gaze away from the _hero_ (he snickered as his mind drifted back to the diner) and towards Jervis and Crane, he gave a slight nod before turning his attention back towards the crowd. _Showtime_! (And oh, how he hoped how appreciated those people were – this was going to be _the_ event.)

“Let’s start this off with a little laughter? Shall we,” the giddiness in his voice was evident as Jerome began to smile. Bruce's so called rootedness eased its grip as he began to move forward as he watched Jerome display the device that ruin hundreds of lives – with what was the mystery but nothing wasn’t impossible when he thought of it.

  
He couldn’t help but remember the first time they’d met as he inched himself closer and closer towards the stage. (The people around him flocking down as the evident was displayed, a large sliver blump.) However, this time it wouldn’t be under false pretenses and magic tricks. Oh, how naïve he was but he was better these days. But, sometimes (and only sometimes) he’d wish the dynamic was different but you’re stuck with the hand your dealt with until you change the situation (and oh, how he tried… with visits and the brief ‘remember when’s').

  
_Oh take me back to the start._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah not the best but honesty, the possibilities are endless with that trailer.


End file.
